


Writing on the Wall

by BurningHeart



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad, brief occurence of Tai and Summer, they're old peeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningHeart/pseuds/BurningHeart
Summary: She put down her pen and retrieved the colored ribbons, saved for this special occasion.Soon, they would get her letters. When, she didn't know exactly, but it was certain she wouldn't be there to witness.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	1. The First Letter

It was over. Finally.

Sadly.

Yang and Blake were one of the last to stay but it was getting late, the sun already beginning to disappear behind the lines of trees. Their ferry back home wouldn't wait for them.

Goodbyes were said, people hugged and hands shaken. They kept it brief with people they barely knew or only on a professional level and took their time with those closer to them. They smiled each time they parted ways with a kind soul but it was clear to everyone that it was a mask, a façade, a lie.

Weiss was the last to hear her teammates' farewells, still busy with looking after the supply of food and drinks as well as the cleanliness of the house. Yang had to admit, it was weird to see her wear black, a color so unfamiliar on her frame and such a stark contrast to her alabaster hair.

When Blake called her name softly, the heiress turned around from the etagere filled with small pastries she had rearranged for the fourth time since they'd arrived. "Yang, Blake," she said, sadness wavering in her words, "is it time for you to go already?"

"Unfortunately." Yang sighed and buried her hands in the pockets of her suit pants. "I don't think there is much more to do for us, except if you finally accept our offer to help you clean up."

"You're guests, so I won't. Don't worry, I'll manage, and the catering service will take care of the majority anyway."

"Alright. Thank you for organizing everything. And for all the effort you put into today."

"It's the least I could do."

The trio hugged, the embraces lasting longer than they usually did. When Weiss pulled away from Blake she couldn't help but wipe a tear from her eye. "Just one thing before you're gone… Would you follow me?"

Patch was beautiful at this time of the year, with the setting sun bathing the nearby forest in golden light matching the shades of browns and yellows of the leaves. Fall had kicked in fast this year and the dry foliage was crunching under the small group's shoes as they made their way to Weiss's car. The woman opened the trunk, rummaged through it for a second and then handed her friends two packets.

The smaller one was roughly the size of one's palm, white carton held closed by a purple ribbon. The other one was a little bigger than a box of shoes, the ribbon around it a vibrant yellow.

"I found them just this morning," Weiss started, "hidden right under my dress. I haven't worn it since Tai's passing, so she knew exactly… that I would stumble upon them just in time."

"Oh, Weiss…" Blake whispered as she and her partner took their packets.

"I haven't opened either of course. I would never take that from you. From her."

A heavy silence settled upon them. The wind sang a tristful song as it rustled through the treetops, perhaps aware of the ambiance and its cause after having watched so many humans and Faunus weep and cry throughout the day.

"Thank you so much," Yang finally let out, going in for another hug which Weiss immediately reciprocated.

"No, thank you. Please text me when you're home."

"Will do," Blake said as it was her turn to wrap her arms around her smaller friend. "And you call if you need anything. We'll be there as fast as we can."

Weiss sniffed as she waved the two women goodbye a few minutes later, watching them drive down the makeshift path and into the forest until their car was swallowed up by the bushes and trees. After another moment, she headed back towards the wooden cabin – there were still some guests inside and the breeze was like poison for her aging bones.

***

Blake and Yang arrived home just after ten. Their ride had been mostly silent with only a handful of words spoken on the ferry and during their drive on the highway to the City of Vale. They understood each other perfectly without having to talk – that's what five decades of partnership apparently does to you – and it wasn't the right time for trivial banter anyway.

Entering their apartment, Yang let the keys fall into the tray on top of their shoe cabinet while Blake closed the door behind them and texted Weiss. Quietly, they got out of their heels and formal attire, getting ready for bed straightaway.

After having washed off her makeup and brushed her teeth, Yang entered the bedroom to find Blake sitting on the edge of her side of the mattress, absentmindedly tracing the bow of her package. Yang's was placed on her pillow and the blonde gingerly took it into her hands, slowly settling down next to her wife.

"I kind of don't want to open it," Blake whispered after a while, stopping fiddling with the ribbon.

Yang sighed. "Me neither. It feels like… it's only truly over as soon as we do it." After a pause, she added, "And I don't want it to be over. Don't want her to be truly… gone."

"Yeah…"

Another moment passed until they looked at each other – lilac and ember, both full of grief buried under a blanket of resolve.

She left this for them. Paying respects didn't end at someone's funeral.

With shaking hands, Yang tenderly opened the bow on her package, letting it fall down the side, and lifted the lid of the box. For a moment, she had to think back to when she had unpacked her first prosthetic. She hadn't been prepared for a gift like that, not in her wildest dreams, but neither was she on this day when her gaze landed on the contents of this carton.

Trembling, her left hand roamed over the crimson cloth that filled the box. She immediately knew what it was but she took it out anyway. Lifting the neatly folded cape, it unraveled right in front of her eyes, allowing her to take in every stitch, every tear, every stubborn stain that had accumulated after years of wearing it.

Yang had to hold her breath for a second as her eyes landed on the tag sewn into the neckline. It read the same words as the very first cloak, gifted and crafted by Summer shortly before her untimely death.

_The Rose That Blooms Forever_

The irony was not lost on Yang but she was far from being able to laugh about it. As she lowered the cloth with tears already pooling in her eyes, she spotted an envelope sitting at the bottom of the box. Her full name was written on it, way less scrawly than she was used to. Inside, she found a letter.

_Yang,_

_I'm so glad my gift reached you. Just like my big sister, my cloak has accompanied me my entire life (not this cloak specifically, this is number seven if I recall correctly) and was there for me all the way, until the end. I'm sorry it came so soon – too soon – but I'm thankful for every second I got to spend with you._

_I don't quite know what to write here… Your letter is the first and it's really hard to find the words for everything I want to say. Maybe it will become easier for me with time but I have the feeling that it won't. The majority of things cannot be conceived with words anyway – they lie in small gestures, dumb jokes and hugs that are just a little too tight to be comfortable. They lie in unwavering trust during a battle, unconditional support through even the toughest of times and the willingness of sacrifice without a second thought._

_Yang, I can't say thank you for everything you did for me because it would never be enough to show my gratitude. Instead, see it in what I've accomplished – the innocents I saved, the people I helped, the cities I protected. Look around, see the happiness and joy I always aspired to spread, the security I established across all the continents, and know that you made all of this possible. You helped me become the person I am today and I couldn't be happier with myself and the life I'm living. I could have never come this far without you always encouraging and believing in me._

_You showed me what family truly means despite having to live in one that does not follow the perfect example. You taught me that family is not determined by blood but by the love for each other, and trust me, you showed me all the love one individual can possibly possess, and so much more. You helped me find my way and build my path but you never did it **for** me – you guided and assisted me figuring it out. You were a great teacher and in the end, I turned out just fine, don't you think?_

_You're so strong in so many ways and you have to promise me to never give up on that strength even when I'm gone. I know it's going to be hard but I believe that you have it in you to move on without me. The promise of you protecting me was never broken and my illness is not in your hands, never was. I could have died a thousand times before, but I didn't because you were there for me. You don't always have to radiate sunshine – it's okay if a cloud is passing by – but don't block it out on purpose. Take your light and let it shine on those around you, especially Blake and Weiss, because these two can always use a little more sun in their lives. You know that they're worth it._

_Some may say that only when it's already too late do you truly realize what you've lost. As I'm sitting here, maybe half a year away from the inevitable end, I already know exactly what I'm going to lose. Please know that I never, ever took you for granted. Each day with you was a gift and I was well aware that I won the lottery with you, the one and only Yang Xiao Long, as my sister. You can't imagine how important you are to me. I hope I could make you proud._

_I love you too, sis._

_Ruby_

_P.S.: I'm sure that Mom would be very, very proud of you, too._


	2. The Second Letter

(Another moment passed until they looked at each other – lilac and ember, both full of grief buried under a blanket of resolve.

She left this for them. Paying respects didn't end at someone's funeral.)

***

Carefully, Blake pulled at the ribbon to loosen the bowknot. The box's lid folded up, being attached to the bottom part, and the Faunus raised her brows in shock at what greeted her inside.

Summer's pin, the emblem of a burning rose, once holding together a trademark red cloak, was now lying in Blake's hand. The other hand went up to cover her mouth, suppressing a hitched breath in the process.

Inspecting the pin, she could make out all its stories of battles and adventures of almost 70 years passed. Probably even more, considering that Summer herself had worn it, and maybe her mother and her mother's mother as well.

This was… weirdly intimate. The Roses' emblem, passed on to her, a Belladonna. The only thing the two family lines shared was the allusion to flowers, but nothing more.

A letter, neatly folded, lay beneath the pin and Blake took and unfolded it curiously.

_Blake,_

_I hope you like what I left behind for you. It's not much, neither is it of financial value, but I know that you never were one to care about status or money. What matters in my eyes is that it is precious for the memories and pride it bears and I'm certain these aspects do appeal to you. It helped me remember who I was in times I doubted myself. Maybe it can help you in a similar way when you need it._

_I can call myself lucky to have met a person like you, much more be on a team with one and become their friend. And oh, you have grown so much since the moment you watched me explode on campus. These days, I see the confidence pouring out of you in rivers and it spreads to the ones around you. You are strong and smart and beautiful and you're not afraid to show it. It baffles me that there was a time when you had felt the need to hide your heritage out of fear of harassment and prejudice – that's long in the past just like the reasons where that thinking came from. Thanks to you._

_You're a symbol of hope for every Faunus and human roaming this planet. Through all your hardships and obstacles life threw at you, you came out only stronger and more determined. Keep it that way and see my departure as an opportunity to evolve, not to stagnate. You're a leader, Blake. It's in your blood and now that our team will lose its captain, I think you are fit to take my place. I already willed you the badge; the burden will follow itself. But I know you can take it._

_I've said it many times, but you are the bravest person I know. Even though I can still sense that your past sometimes weasels its way into your mind, you've grown enough to finally accept it as what it is – bygone. I see that you're at peace with your demons (or should I put it in singular) and it makes me happy that you are happy, too. Happiness suits you so well, you have no idea. It makes you glow through the shadows you used to wrap around yourself and your eyes shine so bright, I really do understand why Yang calls you the light of her life._

_I'm not scared to go but I'm afraid my sister will struggle with it more than I do. You know that she's not good with losses. You have to promise me to look out for her when I'm not around anymore and remind her that she's more than the people that left. The same counts for Weiss; don't let her close herself off and hide under piles and piles of work just because she hates admitting she's in need of someone. They need your guidance, and even if you don't realize it that much, you need them, too. You're all still a team. Be there for each other. I trust you with them more than anyone._

_Thank you for making my time on this world as wonderful as it has been. Thank you for letting me earn your trust and raid your bookshelves. Thank you for all the effort you put into every single day of our missions to achieve peace, justice and equality. Thank you for being part of my family._

_I'm not too good with words, I already realized that in Yang's letter, but I hope I could tell you one last time that it was an absolute delight knowing you. I hope we will meet again, after this life or in the next._

_Ruby_

A tear fell down onto the paper, quickly followed by another. Blake had to put the letter aside to save the ink from being washed away and once again took the rose pin into her palms. She felt its rough edges but smooth surface despite the numerous scrapes and dents. It was so much like her, like the entire team actually, and she understood why her leader had always held it close to her heart.

Blake would never forget her, that much was clear. She would take turns with her teammates caring for her grave, would tend to its flowers and get rid of the weeds. She would dust off the group photo on her nightstand with fondness and light a candle on Halloween so her soul would find its way home for the night, her birthday, just like in the tales her parents told her as a child.

She would wear the rose pin with her head held high, knowing whose legacy she was entrusted with. Showing it, presenting it to the world. Honor the one it originally belonged to.

A choked wail tore her out of her thoughts and she swore she could hear her own heart shatter as she watched her wife curl in on herself, a familiar red cloak pressed tightly against her chest. Yang's own letter floated to the ground, equally stained with tears.

Blake could do nothing else but wrap her arm around the blonde's shoulders and join her in her sobs.


	3. The Third Letter

With a heavy groan, Weiss let herself plop down on the sofa in the living room. Despite the catering service's efforts, there had been a lot of work left for her – the dirty dishes, the left-overs, the crumbs and spills littering the floor. But now, the cabin was clean again. Clean and empty.

Tai's old house hadn't been this crowded ever since RWBY and Jaune had thrown a surprise party after Nora and Ren's baby announcement. It also had never been that messy again. Thankfully – Weiss could still remember how they frantically tried to get the red wine stain out of the carpet before Tai would return. In the end, he only laughed about it and rotated the rug so the stain was hidden under the couch.

When RWBY started using the vacant cabin as a holiday home, sometimes for the four of them, sometimes in pairs, they moved the sofa every single time just to have a good laugh as a start for their vacation.

Today was the first time there was a gathering where nobody had looked under the couch. Maybe because nobody had been in the mood for laughing.

Weiss sat on the sofa for a few more moments, closing her eyes and listening to the soothing ticking of the clock. The silence was welcome, though different than the one she was used to. It felt… almost a little suffocating.

Her scroll pinged. Sighing, she fumbled for it in her purse, opening Blake's message saying they were home now. When she wanted to put the device back, her gaze fell upon the envelope she had stuffed into the purse this morning.

She took it out, hesitant to actually open it. Did she really want this closure?

However, even if she didn't want it, she knew that she needed it.

Carefully, she removed the blue ribbon from around the envelope. The paper rustled as she unfolded the letter.

_Weiss._

_I have to admit, I really struggled with this. Yang and Blake's letters I have written months ago but yours… I could never find the right words for you. I still can't, but I have to, now that I actually feel how little time I have left._

_It's only recently that I came to understand how unprepared I am to die. It's not the fact that I'm afraid of what happens after but it's the thought that every time I see you laugh, or frown, or read, or cook… it could be the last. And there's no way I'm going to know._

_So every day I can still look at you, feel you, talk to you, I can't help myself but smile and cherish every second. You're still as beautiful as ever, you know that? You wear it well, the wrinkles you always complain about, and the glasses you had to get. And by the Gods, I'm so jealous that you don't have to deal with grey hair. You're gorgeous like the moon shining down on a snow covered meadow, elegant like a ballet dancer on a stage. In my eyes, you are a piece of art, made by the God of Light Himself._

_Oh wow, that got poetic. Excuse my cheesiness, it just… came over me. Maybe I should consider a last-minute career as a writer? With you as my muse—ugh, I'm gagging from my own words. I'll stop now._

_I didn't know what I could leave behind for you except the memories we made and the cookie crumbs that somehow always find their way onto your side of the couch. Everything I own, we share. It hurt to realize that I have nothing to give to you. I gave you my heart, my vow, my love, but I couldn't even find a simple gift to make my passing a little less bleak._

_So I went to the jeweler, the son of the woman who made our wedding rings, and asked him for a favor. You might laugh, but I always owned a third ring because I was sure to lose mine sooner or later. You know me. It was a secret I literally took to my grave because who owns a **spare wedding ring** and Yang would have never let me hear the end of it._

_You are wearing it right now. I switched them out when you took yours off for the cookie dough. I can only hope you haven't noticed until today._

Weiss's eyes went wide as saucers, making a tear roll down her cheek. She immediately took the ring off her finger, inspecting it after adjusting her glasses – and indeed, it looked less worn than her original one, missing the tiny scratches that came from the decades of its usage.

_I can't leave anything physical for you (if you don't count the extra ring), so I left a message that will accompany you wherever you go. I can't give you more because you already are my everything._

_I miss you already, Weiss. I can't imagine a life, or death, without you. I can just hope I won't be alone, that maybe Mom and Dad are waiting for me, and then we all will be waiting for you. Very impatiently, but I will wait. As long as it takes._

_Thank you for everything you went through to be with me. I couldn't have asked for a better friend, partner and wife who made my stay on this world as fulfilling as it was. I hope the same applies to you._

_I love you so, so much._

_Ruby_

With shaking hands, Weiss turned the ring in her hands, trying to find the message. When she couldn't find it, she switched on the magnifying mode of her glasses, cursing the fact that her eyes had to lose their sharpness while her wife's had stayed as good as ever despite the fact that the woman had literally been shooting lasers out of them. Maybe it was the lasers that let her keep her 20/20 vision in the first place…

With an audible intake of air, Weiss stumbled upon what she had been looking for. On the inside of the ring, an engraving was visible which definitely hadn't been in her original one.

_Mirror Mirror, I've Found the Fairest of Them All._

Her hand slowly closed around the piece of jewelry, holding it tightly in her grasp. Never had such a small piece of metal felt so heavy, so cold.

She realized she had started to cry; when, she didn't know.

For a while Weiss just sat there, letting the tears roll down her cheeks silently. She had already shed plenty since the moment it had become clear that she would spend the rest of her days as a widow. Now, she was too tired to lament over her lover's fate once more. What was the point? It wouldn't bring her back, and it only made her sadder than before. It all was so unfair but she had to finally admit that she was completely powerless.

The ticking clock suddenly didn't bring her comfort anymore.

Slowly, the tears became less and less. If it was exhaustion or if she had just run out of tears entirely she wasn't sure about at this point. She put the ring back on her finger and wiped her eyes in a pitiful attempt to wipe away the grief alongside the salty tracks on her face.

She went for her scroll, opening the messaging app.

[Weiss] Can I come over tomorrow? I still have a lot of left-overs.  
[Blake] Sure. We are home.  
[Yang] You okay, Ice Queen?  
[Weiss] Yes. I will be.

Weiss got up, put the letter and the scroll back into her purse, and made her way upstairs to the bedrooms. She changed out of her dress and into her nightgown, brushed her teeth and opened her bun to let her hair fall down over her shoulders.

As she settled into bed, lying on her back, she raised her hand towards the ceiling. It was dark but somehow the ring captured every speck of light coming through the window – from the moon and the stars that were so much better to see than in the city, the intertwined red and white gems faintly reflecting their glow.

Weiss smiled despite the ache in her chest and put her hand down to lie directly over her heart. She felt it beating, still strong and healthy, and the pain dulled just the slightest amount.

She was gone, but they weren't separated. She was waiting. And when her own time would come, they would see each other again.

"Goodnight, Ruby," she whispered into the empty bedroom, allowing much needed sleep to take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there. Just one more chapter.


	4. Long After the Letters

It was cold. So very, very cold.

Yet, she didn't feel it. She didn't feel the icy wind blowing through her bangs, nor did she feel the snow where it touched her bare skin. Well… She did feel it. But it didn't feel like it was supposed to – her feet should sting, her nose should be numb and her body should shiver. However, there was only an unfamiliar warmth pooling inside of her, spreading from her stomach into her limbs. It was nice, though.

As she got up into a sitting position, she looked around curiously. She was… in a forest, of some sort. The branches hung low from the weight of the snow, snowflakes still making their way towards the ground. She caught one on her finger and it somehow didn't melt, allowing her to take in every unique detail until she blew it from her hand to join the other snowflakes on the ground.

She stood up fully, turning in the snow and looking at her own footprints. There were none around her so either she had laid down long enough for the snow to cover up her traces or… there simply had never been any.

A light shone through the bushes to her left. Without a second thought, she followed it. It felt right to do so. Safe.

She found herself in a clearing, a wooden cabin sitting in the middle with smoke coming from its chimney. She knew the cabin, knew where she was, even though it all seemed so different. Not wrong, just different.

Two knocks and ten seconds later, the door opened.

"Hey, you're here!" the blonde woman in front of her said with a broad, beaming smile. Immediately, she invited her inside.

Entering the living room, she was greeted by the smell of hot cocoa, an enthusiastic bark and three pairs of curious eyes.

"Hello," she said shyly.

"Good to see you again," the older man replied, joy sparkling in his blue eyes. "Take a seat, I'll get you something warm to drink. Coffee?"

"Yes, please. And thanks."

She quickly bent down to greet the dog who tried his dearest to suppress the urge to jump up her legs. She smiled and picked him up, the pet thanking her with a gentle lick to her nose.

There were three couches, contrary to the single one plus armchair like she remembered. She sat down on the one to her right, the dog getting comfortable on her lap right away.

The woman she sat next to went to pet him as well. "It's been a while, hm?"

"Way too long."

"I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad, too. You have no idea how much I missed you." She looked at the others in the room. "All of you."

The Faunus huffed. "Of course you missed us. I've been told spending time with me was an 'absolute delight' and I take that to heart."

As she rolled her eyes, the woman on her couch giggled and finally went for a deep kiss, their hands finding each other automatically. The blonde cheered while the Faunus silenced her with a playful slap to the shoulder.

"Coffee, black, just how you like it." The older man re-entered the room with a steaming mug and another woman at his side who carried a tray of baked goods.

She had never seen her in person but she recognized the smile and eyes from someone she already knew.

"Weiss," Ruby said, her grip tightening in excitement, "finally, I can introduce you to my mom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know those friends that no matter how much time has passed since you've last met, you can just pick up where you left off without any issues? Yeah. That's the stuff.
> 
> Also, grief isn't bad itself, but don't let it control your life if it won't go away. Seek support before it may even grow into something worse, before it festers and morphs into anger or hate or apathy. Take it and (learn to) turn it into something positive instead - fond memories to look back to, experience, a lesson to remember during tough times. Just because the vile aspects are the loudest doesn't mean you have to listen to them.
> 
> I don't know who needs to hear this today, but don't feel guilty if you stop being sad, or want to. It's alright to move on. You are worth it and have the right to be happy.


End file.
